


happy endings don’t exist (but i thought we would last)

by almnd_mlk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brazil, Cheating, Closure, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Moving On, Not Beta Read, Olympics, atsuhina endgame, brief mention of injury, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almnd_mlk/pseuds/almnd_mlk
Summary: Cheaters don’t deserve a damn thing in this world. (Even if they have hair the colour of a raging flame and a smile brighter than the sun).edited version.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	happy endings don’t exist (but i thought we would last)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Here, take this. You already have my heart and the takeout, so why not?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834103) by [vnreqvitxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnreqvitxd/pseuds/vnreqvitxd). 



> this fic is kind of all over the place, i am in no way shape or form a writer. i am merely a product of the hours i spend reading fanfiction. i have a lot of thoughts :)
> 
> this was inspired by vnreqvitxd fic: "Here, take this. You already have my heart and the takeout, so why not?"
> 
> this fic is set a couple years after the events of that fic, if you haven't read it already, please do, it's amazing.
> 
> edit: so i’m re-uploading this because i reread it a while ago and cringed so i changed some parts. it’s not significantly different than the original but hopefully a little better and easier to read.

_“Hope he was worth it, Shou,” Tobio said, angry tears running down his face._

_He walked back inside and slammed his door. “Hope he was fucking worth it,” he whispers to himself as he walks into his bathroom to take a shower, and probably cry a whole lot._

_He couldn’t believe this was how they were going to be over._

_How this was their endgame._

* * *

Tobio wakes with a start.

It’s been almost 2 years since he kicked Shoyo out. Since he lost the one thing in his life he loves more than volleyball.

_Another dream._

Heaving a sigh, Tobio gets up, feeling like he hasn’t slept for more than 5 minutes. He’s been feeling that way a lot lately. Everything is just a series of movements, mindless. 

One would think that after so much time, the bed would stop feeling cold— that he would stop feeling so cold. After all, Shoyo spent months in Brazil even when they had been together. But Tobio guesses it’s not fair to think that way. While he was in Japan hugging a pillow and wishing the love of his life was in his arms, Shoyo was leeching heat from another body. 

The thought makes him ache. The way you can physically feel your heart throbbing sometimes. Thinking about Shoyo used to make him feel like he was walking on clouds, made him feel like he could catch rainbows and hold happiness in his palms.

It’s pathetic that he still feels that way.

He can’t erase years of a relationship, years of laughter, and quiet voices under covers. 

Tobio wishes he could. Maybe then, everything would stop hurting. The only reason he’s able to feel pain now is because, while he was with Shoyo, he had been _so fucking happy_. 

Tobio had spent the weeks after their break up sobbing in the shower and feeling as if a part of his heart had been ripped out. There is a gaping Hinata Shoyo shaped hole in every part of his life. 

It helped to think that maybe Shoyo hadn’t moved on either. That he is regretting what he’d done— that he misses Tobio as much as Tobio misses him. He knows though, no matter how much you miss and love someone, that doesn’t mean you should let them back into your life. 

(A small, ugly part of him wishes that Shoyo stays up at night crying because he lost the best fucking thing he ever had. Tobio hopes Shoyo is as broken as he is.) 

Cheaters don’t deserve a damn thing in this world. (Even if they have hair the colour of a raging flame and a smile brighter than the sun).

Tobio lets the harsh words float around in his mind as he makes his way to practice; leaving behind an apartment that feels less and less like home every passing day.

* * *

After what happened, Shoyo had moved back to Brazil… for good this time.

Tobio was expecting something like that. Hell, he was even happy. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he knew Shoyo was walking around the streets of Japan with the pieces of Tobio’s heart in his hands. 

He doesn’t know what he’d do if they ever see each other again. 

Shoyo hasn’t tried to contact him either. The only reason Tobio knows he moved to Brazil permanently is because of their mutual friends. 

Everyone apparently knows what happened. Shoyo had told them. They called him the day Shoyo was supposed to board his flight and asked if Tobio wanted to see him off. It just went to show how little his friends really understood the situation. Why the fuck would he want to watch Hinata go back to the place where… _he_ is— the damn person Shoyo cheated on him with. Shoyo was going back to him and Tobio knew it. 

Tobio doesn’t know what to do with the fact that even after Shoyo has hurt him like no one else has before, all of their friends still love him. Who could ever hate Hinata goddamn Shoyo, right. As far as anyone is concerned, as long as Shoyo got that sad look in his eyes and said sorry, anything and everything would be forgiven. 

Unfortunately, it isn’t the same for Tobio. 

He thought they were going to be forever, that what they had was a love story made for the silver screen. Except it wasn’t, and Tobio found out in the cruelest way that happy endings don’t exist. Shoyo was supposed to be it for Tobio, there would never be anyone else. Apparently the feeling wasn’t mutual. 

Tobio is just finishing up practice for the day when Ushijima approaches him, looking for all intents and purposes, as stoic as always.

Except the slightest furrow between his brows dictated otherwise.

Tobio is just wondering what could have caused the wing spiker discomfort when he gets a phone shoved in his face. Sending a half-hearted glare Ushijima’s way, Tobio takes the phone and feels his entire being pause. 

It’s a news article.

**_Asas Sao Paulo’s Shoyo Hinata has Signed on with Brazil’s National Men’s Volleyball Team._ **

Shoyo has… Shoyo has what?

Brazil… national volleyball team…

Shoyo can’t play on the national team unless he’s a citizen of Brazil, which means… 

Tobio lets out a slow breath. 

He feels like he’s exhaling his soul out of his body.

Brazil’s national team is leagues better than Japan’s. They hold the number 1 stop in the FIVB world rankings after all. Playing for them means playing with some of the best athletes this world has to offer. 

Tobio always knew Shoyo was destined to stand at the top, he was meant to look down as everyone tried to claw their way up to him. But Tobio always assumed he would be standing up there with him. The ‘freak duo’ was supposed to stand together, they were supposed to conquer together.

Tobio wants to ask why Shoyo got this, why Shoyo has been granted everything he has ever wanted— at least where volleyball is concerned. He knows though, what Shoyo had done to him has nothing to do with volleyball. Volleyball doesn’t care that Shoyo had cheated. The volleyball world cares about how high Shoyo can jump, how solid his receives are, his decoy baiting, his speed, his strength. Shoyo is one of the most amazing athletes Tobio has ever met and he is getting recognized for it. 

Despite knowing that Shoyo fully deserves his place, Tobio can’t find it in himself to be happy. 

And it makes him sick.

What kind of person is he? To wish for suffering on someone. 

He hates himself.

Ushijima disruptes the war he waged on himself with a little cough. 

“You know… this means we’ll see him at the Olympics in a couple years.” 

For the second time in not even 10 minutes, Tobio pauses. The gym pauses, the noise pauses, the air pauses. Everything goes white.

He would see Shoyo. 

Shoyo would come to Tokyo for the Olympics. 

Tobio’s not ready. 

He will never be ready. 

_Fuck._

He snaps out of it when a weight settles on his shoulder. “Are you okay, Kageyama?” 

No.

“Yes.”

* * *

Years pass by in the blink of an eye and Tobio does everything he can to forget. 

He finds himself waking up to strangers with a constant ache in his bones from practicing too much. His body screams at him each morning and, each morning, he ignores it. 

Tobio throws himself into training. It’s the only thing he really knows how to do at the moment. 

His friends come to visit him sometimes, at least the ones who live in Tokyo and can take time off work. And Tobio is grateful, he really is, but nothing they say or do can make him feel any more whole. Tobio is a shell of the person he once was. 

They might be his friends but they are Shoyo’s friends first. Looking at them, he can’t keep his contempt and pettiness at bay. He knows he’s pushing them away and one day they won’t push back but at this point, he just doesn’t care. 

The emotions swirling through him are a fucked up mess of, dread, anger, hurt, and a bone-deep tiredness— interchanging with an all-consuming numbness. Even though he knows he should, he can’t afford to slow down. 

If Japan concedes defeat in any games before they get the chance to play Brazil, Tobio might just lose it. He feels like he’s obligated to show Shoyo that he’s better. No matter what Shoyo achieves, Tobio would grab hold of him and pull forward. Be the victor. 

Be the last one standing. 

(Tobio wants to show Shoyo that he’s fine without him. _Happy_ without him— even if it’s a lie)

Tobio should’ve known he couldn’t keep going like this. No matter what his mind says, his body needs rest. Rest that he isn’t getting. That’s probably why, a month before the Olympics are to officially start, he finds himself with a physiotherapist and a knee that is slowly giving up on him. 

Patellar tendonitis. 

_How many times can a heart break before you can’t put it back together again?_

He would get better if he follows his doctor’s advice but he won’t play at the Olympics. He’s only going to drag the team down at this rate. 

The coach is gracious enough to not tell him to go home, he can watch from the bench but all Tobio can see is white and all he can hear is the blood rushing past his ears. 

How did this happen? 

Why can he never have what he wants? 

Where did it all go wrong? 

_Shoyo_.

Everything is crashing and burning around him and Tobio is powerless to stop it. He is tempted to tell his coach that he will just stay home. He doesn’t need to go to the Olympic village— to step onto the court only to sit on the bench. Never in his life did he think that he would be on the sidelines watching Shoyo fulfill their shared dream and not be by his side. 

Tobio doesn’t even have the opportunity to lose. He won’t get the chance.

It isn’t fair. 

But he knows that if he refuses now, he may not get the chance to play on the national team again, even after his injury has healed. That isn’t something he can risk but he almost wants to. 

What is the point of anything anymore?

* * *

When Tobio steps onto a court he feels at peace.

Or, he used to, before even the weight of the ball in his palms started reminding him of the weight of Shoyo’s hand in his. 

But volleyball is all he knows. He can’t walk away. He won’t. If he walks away, Shoyo will win, he will be on the court the longest.

_“Someday I’m gonna beat you! And I’m gonna be the one who gets to stay on the court longer than anybody else”_

The promise 14-year-old Shoyo made, standing on the top of concrete steps, tears streaming down his face.

The words echo in Tobio’s ears. They vibrate in his hands, in his arms, in his chest. Sinking underneath his skin. They consume him on lonely nights. They set a fire behind his eyes. _They burn._

And Tobio is helpless to stop it. 

He hears them ring out in the Olympic volleyball stadium when team Brazil steps out. 

Tobio watches from the bench, not even wearing his jersey because it’s not like he’ll be playing. That doesn’t stop his eyes from pulling towards the shock of orange hair. 

_Shoyo._

Walking onto the court, eyes closed like he’s soaking in the energy of the arena. He probably is. 

_He looks exactly the same…_

When Shoyo opens his eyes, instead of looking at the court or the spectators, he looks beside him. That’s when Tobio finally notices. Standing tall and proud beside Shoyo… 

Atsumu.

* * *

Tobio hadn’t looked into the lineup of Brazil’s team, he told himself he wouldn’t fall so low. He didn’t need to know about the people Shoyo would stand beside. All he knew was that their lineup had changed because a couple players retired— that they have a new starting setter. 

Maybe some part of him knew but he can’t really say. 

He watches as Shoyo smiles at Atsumu, the smile he used to send Tobio. And Tobio? He feels the jagged, battered, stitched up parts of his heart shatter. 

Shoyo looks at the team Japan as if he’s searching for something— confused when he doesn’t find it. Tobio watches him swivel his head around until his eyes land on the bench… and then promptly widen to the size of saucers. 

Tobio stares back, of course, he does. He won’t back down. Shoyo slides his eyes down Tobio’s body and he tries not to be self conscious. They pause at Tobio’s knees before something like understanding crosses his features. Tobio looks down at the brace on his knee and feels a fresh wave of nausea crash over him. He still has trouble accepting the fact that he won’t play but he can’t change his reality. 

_What am I good for if I can’t even play volleyball?_

Not wanting to go down that particular rabbit hole, Tobio shakes his head. Hoping that it will dispel the thoughts, even though it never does. He looks up to see that Shoyo has already averted his gaze, starting to warm up with Atsumu. 

Tobio knows he’s staring but at this point, he doesn’t care. There’s not much he can do from the bench anyway. He takes in all of Shoyo’s features, the curve of his calves, and the muscle of his arms. He looks more built. Broader shoulders and defined facial features. His jaw is sharper and the air around his body seems calmer, more confident. 

None of these changes are all that surprising. Shoyo had these aspects to himself years ago— it’s not like you can play in a foreign league without being one of the best. It’s just that, now, these parts of him feel more refined. Maybe it’s just because Tobio hasn’t seen him in so many years. Maybe he forgot what it’s really like to be in Shoyo’s presence. 

Tobio had forgotten how beautiful Shoyo really is.

* * *

Shoyo’s as magnetic on the court as he always was. Zipping around and tooling blockers like it’s as natural as breathing. And Atsumu… he’s a damn good setter. Objectively, Tobio knows he can’t play for Brazil, let alone be their starting setter, without having _some_ skill— except ‘ _some_ skill’ doesn’t even begin to cover it. 

Tobio has been regarded as a prodigy for as long as he can remember but Atsumu is one of the best setters Tobio has ever seen. Every toss is pinpoint, he matches with his spikers with absolutely no issue and he refuses to give anything but his very best. He suits Shoyo perfectly. 

The first time they pull off a lightning-fast quick, Tobio feels the air get knocked out of him. It’s faster than anything he and Shoyo had ever done. 

Shoyo looks at Atsumu like he hung the stars and pulled the moon down to Earth. 

Something in Tobio breaks.

* * *

It’s not a close match. Brazil wins by a landslide and Tobio isn’t surprised. Brazil holds the standing they do for a reason. 

Tobio realizes he was resigned to this— to losing. The thought makes him sick. _The_ Kageyama Tobio, the one who pushes for every single point no matter what, resigned to a loss. 

What _happened_ to him? 

He can’t even bring himself to feel anything. No dread or anger— _nothing._ Absolute numbness. He should be appalled at what he’s become and yet… 

None of it might surprise him but what _does_ surprise Tobio is Shoyo walking up to him at the end of the match. 

“Hey Kageyama, do you think we can talk?”

For a long moment, Tobio can’t speak. He’s lost in the sweat rolling down Shoyo’s temple, his heavy breathing, the way his voice seems deeper than before, rougher around the edges but no less captivating. Tobio is lost at sea and drowning. 

“Kageyama?” 

He almost ignores the call of his name. He hasn’t heard Shoyo call him ‘Kageyama’ since their second year of high school. But things have obviously changed since then. 

“Right, uhm…” 

What is he supposed to say? 

_I guess I should hear him out._

Praying he won’t regret it, Tobio accepts. 

“Sure. I’ll meet you outside the stadium around 8.” 

He forces the words out through his teeth, his jaw clenching so tight he can hear his teeth grinding against each other. He cringes. 

Shoyo looks relieved. 

“Oh okay, I was worried you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

_I don’t._

Tobio bites back the scathing comment. There is no point in doing this now when their respective teams are still around. Pushing the irritation down, he shrugs and walks away. 

When he turns his head, Shoyo is still looking at him, wearing an expression so weary it makes him look a lot older than he is. 

Tobio looks away.

* * *

When Tobio gets to the stadium at their agreed-upon time, Shoyo is already there, staring into the middle distance. He’s leaning against the wall so Tobio was a perfect view of his side profile. Not wanting to give himself the chance to stare, Tobio opens his mouth. 

“Hey.”

He watches Shoyo start, turning his head to look at Tobio with a small hesitant smile. Tobio notices how he doesn’t turn his full body. 

“Hey Kageyama, you came.”

As much as Tobio doesn’t want to be having this conversation, he’s curious about what Shoyo can possibly want to say to him. Of course, he came.

“Yeah but if this is an apology, save it. I don’t want to hear it.” 

Shoyo gives him a sad smile. 

“I know,” Shoyo says with a resigned kind of sigh. “I’m not here to apologize. After all these years you haven’t forgiven me and nothing I say will change that.”

Tobio feels a surge of fury. 

“Forgive you? Are you fucking kidding me? I loved you with my entire heart and soul and you slept with someone else. How the fuck am I supposed to forgive you.”

It’s not a question. He doesn’t want an answer. Shoyo opens his mouth but Tobio cuts him off before he can say anything. 

“Look, I get you’re probably sorry but I don’t really care. Just tell me whatever it is you wanted to talk about.” 

Shoyo looks at him for a moment, staring at him— unblinking. It’s as if he’s memorizing Tobio’s features again. It makes Tobio’s gut twist.

“I guess I want to explain,” Shoyo finally sighs, turning his head back around to stare ahead. “About Atsumu, about what happened.” 

Tobio’s vision goes dark around the edges for a second. Is he seriously going to make excuses right now?

Seeming to read his mind, Shoyo is quick to look at him again. “I’m not going to make excuses, I just want you to have the whole story.”

Unclenching his fists, though only by a fraction, Tobio nods at Shoyo to continue. He doesn’t actually want to know about any of it but he already made the choice to hear Shoyo out. He’ll stick it out. 

“When I first met Atsumu I knew he would be trouble,” Shoyo says with a fond smile, looking away once more. 

In an instant, Tobio’s nails are digging into his palm harder than before. He grits his teeth and forces himself to hold his tongue.

_Atsumu. Atsumu. Atsumu._

“I knew from the moment I felt something for him that I shouldn’t have been feeling, that we weren’t going to work out. I knew that as soon as there was someone else, our relationship was doomed.”

Shoyo takes a breath and continues, unaware of how Tobio is slowly starting to shake. 

_It wasn’t just a hookup. He moved on without me. He stopped being mine long before… before he…_

“I should’ve said something but I thought it was just a passing feeling. I thought it would fade because… because I loved you Kageyama.”

_Loved._

Tobio sucks in a sharp breath. Are his lungs collapsing? Why can’t he breathe? 

_I can’t do this._

“But Atsumu… he’s wild and dangerous and I fell. God Kageyama, I fell so hard. To this day I haven’t managed to get back up. The only reason I didn’t tell you was because you were comfortable, _we_ were comfortable.” 

All this time Shoyo has been looking in front of him, at nothing, but he finally turns to look at Tobio again. Tobio doesn’t know what to do because Shoyo looks nothing less than ethereal, bathed in the stadium lights, a sad smile on his face. 

“I stayed with you when I should’ve ended things because you were easy to be with. You were familiar whereas Atsumu was unpredictable.”

Tobio has stayed quiet but he doesn’t know how much more he can listen to Shoyo talk about Atsumu as if he’s fireworks during a festival. Beautiful and all-encompassing and something you can’t look away from. 

Shoyo never talked about Tobio like that. Ever. 

Tobio needs to interrupt this stream of waxed poetic and there just happens to be something he needs an answer to. “Why did you beg me to let you stay, the night I kicked you out?” 

_Why did you leave me thinking we could have worked it out?_

Shoyo tilts his head down, looking at a spot on the ground somewhere in between them. 

_At least fucking look at me damn it._

“I was scared,” he admits after a moment. “It all happened so quickly I— I don’t know. Later on, I realized I didn’t actually want us to get back together or anything but I hated leaving things the way they were.”

“I regret what happened between us, what I did, more than you could ever know, but I have to let go, Kageyama. These past few years I’ve moved on but a part of me is stuck in the past because we never got the chance to actually talk. We never got closure. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” 

He pauses as if giving Tobio a chance to catch up to his words. 

“I don’t want you to think I ever stopped feeling for you. You’re always going to have a place in my heart.” 

“You might be my first love Kageyama but I know that Atsumu will be my last.” Shoyo whispers into the wind, letting the confession float between them. 

What is Tobio supposed to do with that information? 

“Why wasn’t I enough?”

Shoyo looks up, startled. Tobio regrets the words before they even leave his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to show Shoyo how this is eating him up inside. 

“You were always enough Kageyama,” Shoyo says with so much conviction, Tobio can do nothing but stare at him. 

_If I was enough then why won’t you call my name._

“I just wasn’t the one for you. You deserve someone who can love you the same way you love them and that someone was never me.” Shoyo looks away, “Even though I wanted to be.” 

Shoyo whispers it like a secret but Tobio hears it anyway.

He wants to scream. 

_I still want it to be you._

Shoyo tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and that’s when Tobio finally notices the ring on his finger. 

_Oh my god._

“You… you’re married?” Tobio wheezes. 

Shoyo looks confused at the sudden question before he follows Tobio’s gaze to his hand. 

“Oh no, not married, engaged,” He says with a soft smile, basically oozing happiness. So much so that Tobio can feel it surrounding him. 

It’s suffocating. 

“Atsumu proposed a couple months ago but I didn’t want to have a wedding before I got the chance to talk to you.” 

_Oh, so that’s why. He wanted to tie up loose ends before letting us go for good._

Tobio spent so long wishing Shoyo was suffering— the way Tobio was— that he never considered what he’d do if Shoyo ended up being happy. All the movies he watched as a kid with his sister always portrayed the cheater ending up sad and alone. He thought it would be the same with Shoyo, regardless of how far he got in his volleyball career. 

Obviously, that isn’t the case because here Shoyo stands, happier than Tobio has ever seen him, looking at the ring on his finger with glassy eyes. 

He realizes after a moment that Shoyo is staring at him. He should probably say something but the words aren’t coming to him. 

There is so much Tobio wants to tell him and yet, they feel trivial. 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Didn’t I give you everything you ever wanted?_

_Can’t we still fix this?_

The last thought leaves his mouth tasting like ashes. 

“I still love you.” 

That causes Shoyo’s eyes to go wide— surprised. He shouldn’t be surprised. Doesn’t he know that he carries Tobio’s heart in his pocket? 

“I still love you and I can never forgive you but you stole my heart when we were 15 and I have never wanted to take it back,” Tobio says, looking right into Shoyo’s eyes. 

He sees them fill with tears, catching on Shoyo’s bottom lashes but, even then, they aren’t sad. Not the way Tobio’s eyes are when he looks in the mirror. 

_It’s because he has Atsumu._

“I’m so sorry Kageyama.”

Tobio takes a deep breath. 

“I know.” 

Shoyo looks at him like he has more to say. Tobio wishes he won’t. He’s been keeping himself upright through sheer willpower but he doesn’t know how much more of this he can stand. 

“Thank you for listening to me, I hope you find your happiness. I’m sorry that it couldn’t be me,” Shoyo finally settles on. 

And it feels like the ending. 

This is it. After this, they will be nothing but memories from a time lost. 

Tobio is going to cry. 

“I’m sorry too.” 

Tobio can never forgive Shoyo but he doesn’t have the will to hate him either. Tobio needed this but fuck, if it doesn’t hurt. 

Shoyo gives him a smile, rivers falling from his amber eyes, and _god, isn’t he a sight to see._

He walks away not a second later and Tobio crumples to the ground after standing there for who knows how long. He screams his pain into cold earth because he lost. 

Goddamnit he lost.

* * *

Three months later, Tobio receives an invitation in the mail. 

**To: Kageyama Tobio  
** **From: Hinata Shoyo & Miya Atsumu**

The names are printed in fine gold ink, catching the light of the sun. The inside is designed with multiple sunflowers, artfully placed around the card. The center reminds him of Shoyo’s eyes— the petals remind him of Atsumu’s hair. Tobio wonders if they did that on purpose. 

**Hinata Shoyo and Miya Atsumu extend to you, an invitation to attend their wedding on February 1, 20XX.**

February in Brazil is summer. How fitting. 

There’s a handwritten note on the side. He would recognize the printing anywhere. Shoyo’s writing was always surprisingly elegant. 

_Hi Kageyama, I hope you can make it. It would mean the world to me._

He stares and stares and stares. Jolting when drops of water hit the paper. 

Oh… he’s crying. 

Whatever was remaining of Tobio’s happiness has shriveled up, dying with what was left of his heart.

* * *

To: Hinata  
From: Kageyama

Hey, I got the invitation. I don’t think I can make it, sorry. 

_Sent_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you have any criticism, throw it at me, don't be too harsh or i'll cry :)
> 
> again, please read the fic from vnreqvitxd, seriously you won't regret it.
> 
> if you want to talk or get to know me, here is my twitter: [almnd_mlk](https://twitter.com/almnd_mlk)
> 
> message me and let’s be friends :) 
> 
> kay bye.


End file.
